


A Shadow Over Us All

by Madcinder



Category: Black Lagoon, Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft
Genre: Bad Ideas, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madcinder/pseuds/Madcinder
Summary: Be careful who you steal from. He just might be willing to wake up for the sole purpose of getting it back from you.





	

They found the ship adrift, with only one soul remaining on board. She looked a mess, clutching to a small bag that she wouldn't let anyone touch. She said it was Dutch's, and she wouldn't let anyone else take it. Her hair was short, but had clearly been burned that way. She was riddled with cuts and scars, and one giant circular wound that looked almost like something had tried to take a bite out of her shoulder. Red marks from burns covered her right arm, warping and marring the black tattoo that reached up to her neck. They had to give her new clothes, as what she had was torn to the point where it was a surprise that it stayed on her at all. She hadn't slept in days, and it was becoming more evident with every second they observed her that she had no intention to do so, at least so long as they were on the water.

In fact, watching her, they started to wonder what she'd really been through. She seemed perfectly rational, save for being out at sea with a severe fear of the sea. Something, probably related to her injuries, had to have changed how she saw the sea. She still had no problem leaning on the edge of the ship to look overboard. She just moved back away from the water again a lot quicker than one would consider normal. They got her back to port in New Zealand, still unsure what they were to do with her. They were surprised when she left the ship immediately, disappearing inland before anyone could stop her. She wanted to be away from the water.

Revy stopped at the city limits and looked back. She looked down at the bag in her hands. "I think we're safe now." She opened the bag, pulling out the book that she had been harboring inside. Opening it, she smiled at the strange lettering before her. "All these years, and I've finally found you."

On the other side of the city, the sea began to swell. People looked around in confusion for a moment when the world went dark suddenly. They looked up to see where the sun had gone, only to see the column of water towering over them, blocking the sun. The city turned into a maelstrom of screams as people ran for their lives. The water fell away, revealing the colossal winged form of Cthulhu.

Revy looked up from her book. All color drained from her face. He had come for his stolen property.


End file.
